


I Get High

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I get high on" from LJ community prompt_a_day</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get High

"I think I'm high," Julia moaned into Kendra's ear as she pressed harder against the blonde.

Kendra gasped at the shift, arching, her center rocking against Julia's thigh. "Why?" she asked breathlessly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if she should be insulted, if Julia was implying that she'd only be doing this if she **was** high.

"Because you're addictive," Julia breathed back, tracing her tongue along the shell of the other woman's ear, tightening her grip on Kendra's wrists, pinned to the wall above them.

Shivering, Kendra turned her head to the side. "I am?" It came out haltingly, her breath catching in the middle.

Julia hummed an affirmative and flicked her fingernail against Kendra's nipple, making her jump and gasp. "When you look at me, I get lost in your eyes," she whispered. "Your skin feels like heaven against me, and your scent makes me crazy." Had she been clothed and thinking properly, she would have rolled her eyes at words like those, thinking them over-the-top and cliche. But they were true.

"God, Julia..." Kendra rocked her hips more insistently. "Please touch me," she pleaded.

"Shhh," Julia soothed, the hand on Kendra's breast sliding down between them, where the blonde's wetness spread over her own thigh. She felt smooth skin, slick and hot, and wanted to bury herself there. She settled for two fingers.

"Oh God...!" Kendra arched sharply away from the wall, held in place only by Julia against her, and her arms tugged at the grip the other woman had on her wrists. The hand holding her fell away, and she immediately brought her hands to Julia's shoulders, short nails digging into soft skin.

Julia winched at the pinch, and thrust harder, faster, determined to bring Kendra to, and past, the edge.

"Julia... Julia..." Gasping, Kendra squeezed her eyes shut tightly, beginning to tense and wondering how she was so close, so soon. She really didn't care.

Tilting her head into Kendra's neck, Julia breathed in the other woman's scent. "Come for me," she whispered, thrusting again and grinding the palm of her hand against Kendra's clit.

Kendra inhaled sharply, freezing in place before shuddering, a small cry escaping her throat, followed by Julia's name, again.

"God." The exclamation was quiet in the room as Julia slowly moved her fingers, drawing out the last spasms and twitches from the other woman. She lifted her head again, waiting for Kendra's eyes to open. "I'm addicted to you," she said, voice low. "You're my drug; I get high on you."


End file.
